Sherlock's Story
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Part of a series. As Mycroft listened to his little brother getting in trouble for attempting to dig up the hamster, a girl turned up in his room and offered him to see Sherlock's future. Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sat in his room, listening to his mother berate his younger brother - all because he was caught digging up the corpse of their pet hamster to do some experiments on it. Needless to say, his mother was not happy.

"Oh, that sounds really bad" said a voice. Never one to be scared, Mycroft turned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, and how did you get in my room?"

"My name is Loretta, and I allow people to see the future of over people" said the girl, "and I am allowing you to chose to see Sherlock's future, I have an idea, and your mother is about to say it."

"Why won't you just find a normal human being to hang around with" the voice came from downstairs.

"I would like to see Sherlock with a friend" said Mycroft.

"Take my hand and close your eyes" said Loretta. Mycroft took her hand and closed his eyes. He felt the ground disappear before they quickly landed. He opened his eyes to see a door. 221B Baker Street.

"Okay, Sherlock is about to run out that door, followed by his first best friend" said Loretta. Sure enough, the door opened and an older Sherlock ran out. Behind him ran another man, who Mycroft stared at.

"Can you imagine it John?" Sherlock was saying, "three woman, nothing in common but a man they slept with, all murderered in their beds, no forced entry."

"Yes, sounds like a real charmer, do you think it was the bloke?" asked John.

"No, it's the blokes ex-girlfriend" said Sherlock. Mycroft had never seen so much excitment in his brother's eyes.

"Okay, explain" said John. If anyone else had said that to Sherlock, Sherlock would've glared at them.

"Easy, the ex is a stalker. None of the victims smell of man's aftershave, but of a perfume they never wore. When we interviewing the bloke, I could smell the perfume, that's why I asked if any girl had been there, and he was truthful when he said no. His ex broke in to touch his stuff. So, the girl is going to get arrested and the bloke is ..." started Sherlock.

"Going to move house" said John. Sherlock laughed and hailed a taxi.

"He laughed" said Mycroft as he stared after the taxi.

"Yes, he's always laughing now, lets get you home" said Loretta. Mycroft arrived back in his room to see his brother's eyes staring right into his.

"Are you okay, you blanked out for fifteen minutes, fifty nine seconds" said Sherlock.

"I'm fine" said Mycroft.

Now if he only had a position with power so he could investigate this John.

* * *

><p><strong>This is part of series of one shots where Loretta helps out certain characters from my favourite fandoms. On my profile is a list of fandoms that I have written for in case you wanted to read them.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft sat in his big leather chair in the parliament offices.

"Mr Holmes" his assistant, Debbie she was going by today, walked in.

"Yes, Debbie?" he asked her, raising a cup of tea to his lips.

"It seems like Sherlock Holmes has befriended someone and that person may become his new flatmate."

"Really, well that's new. What makes you think that their friends?" asked Mycroft.

"He took John Watson to a crime scene with him."

"Did you say John?" asked Mycroft, suddenly sitting up straighter and staring at his assistant.

"Yes, I did. I have his profile here." And she handed him the folder.

Mycroft lay the folder down on his desk and opened it. It was the John from all those years ago. In his vision with Sherlock.

Excited, Mycroft began to read. Eventhough he got a "minor" position in the Government, he was never able to find John. There were too many Johns in England.

"He seems like he'll make a good friend for your brother" said Debbie. Mycroft looked up.

"No, he would make a brilliant friend. I can see it. Sherlock will be so happy" Mycroft closed the folder, only knowing enough about John's past and, having skipped to the end, his present.

He waned to leave some things a surprise.

"Get all his therapist notes together and get me CCTV access."

Soon enough, Mycroft watched as John Hamish Watson walked down a street, phones following until he watched as he walked into a phone booth.

"Hello."

Hello, John Watson, it is time to begin to a brighter future.


End file.
